Ever After High Meets Monster High: Beyond the 4th Wall
by TotallyMiraculousLoliWinx91
Summary: This is my version of what I believe would happen in a Sequel to Monster High Meets Ever After High: The Legend of Shadow High by Shannon Hale and Dean Hale. It is 100% fanmade. I have added two of my own OCs to the story; Ishtar de Nile (Older Sister of Nefera and Cleo), and Rosella Wonderland (abandoned daughter of the Queen of Hearts and long lost sister of Lizzie Hearts).
1. Chapter 1

Ever After High Meets Monster High: Beyond the 4th Wall

By; Blake Hosier

Genre: Fantasy/Fanfiction

Copyright: 2019

This story is what I personally view as my own personal opinion as being a sequel to the new Monster High Meets Ever After High: The Legend of Shadow High (written by; Shannon Hale & Dean Hale) book and it takes place immediately following the events of The Legend of Shadow High.

*There are some Disney Princess characters (such as; Elena and Sofia) as well as minor characters from Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor who will make guest appearances, there will also be references to the kingdoms of Avalor, Enchancia and the EverRealm*

No Copyright Infringements are intended in anyway.

The story and all of its material is property of Blake Hosier under Copyright laws.

Ever After High and Monster High and all characters are property of Mattel Incorporated, LLC, Lisi Harrison, Shannon Hale & Dean Hale, and lastly; Suzanne Selfors under Copyright laws.

The story starts out with the prologue where it opens, shortly after Frankie and Draculaura return to Monster High, I'm a new narrator and I will be telling the story through the eyes of the Monster High characters (mainly those who were present in the last chapter). Brooke Page will also be narrating the events that happen in this story to the characters of Ever After High


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue:

Frankie and Draculaura made it back to Monster High before the Unmaking lava could unmake them as well. Frankie was still carrying the compass that she and Raven had used to find Maddie Hatter days before. The green glow of the dial inside the compass began to fade. When Frankie and Draculaura got back to their room, Count Dracula approached and knocked on the door. "Girls, I don't know why you missed class the last few days, but would you please tell me everything that happened to you the last few days as no one not even Mrs. Wolf could find you anywhere in the school. Please explain to me where you girls went."

Draculaura replied; "We're very tired dad, we just saved the whole world and we'd like to rest for a couple of days if you don't mind." Dracula suddenly received a letter by messenger pigeon from Milton Grimm. Who knew that Ever After High and Wonderland weren't the only two schools in the world they lived in. In fact; Milton knew about all the other schools including; Monster High and Shadow High (Which is no longer active, we learned that in the previous book).

~Back in Frankie and Draculaura's room;

Frankie opens Apple's backpack and removed the tiara from the bag. She placed the tiara in the center of the compass and hooked up the wires to a nearby lightning rod, which had been used to bring Frankie to life. The tiara began to float and spin as Frankie was crawling into her bed (which was the metal slab she was created on). While she and Draculaura slept, the spinning tiara began to release a green pulse that slowly formed into a small green arrow pointing west toward Ever After High. No one was around to see it. And both Frankie and Lala were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: A New Tale

Hi, Brooke Page here. You may know me as the narrator that was brave enough to narrate the story of what transpired in the last Chapter; Legend of Shadow High. I'm going to be telling the story from the POV of the characters at Ever After High. I will also be joined by a newer narrator named; Blake Hosier, who will be telling the story from the POV of the characters at Monster High. So, please bear with us as this story unfolds. And now we will begin.

It was a beautiful day at Ever After High. Apple and Raven woke up early the next morning to discover that Giles Grimm was in the dorms encouraging students that what had transpired was simply just an Earthquake which knocked everyone unconscious and they were dreaming everything that they saw.

Milton Grimm was in the Headmaster's office thinking about whether he should tell the students and Faculty about the other schools and how they had been visited by two students from one of the other schools. Briar Beauty, who was the Teacher's Assistant to Madame Baba Yaga for that week, had been asked to collect some paperwork from the Headmaster's office regarding a new student; Francine Princess, daughter of the Pea Princess from the story of the Princess and the Pea. Briar was just outside Milton's office, when she overheard him talking to someone over the video-phone. "So, how did your students cope with what transpired a few days ago, Headmaster Dracula?" The man on the other end of the phone call answered with a deep accent.

"The last few days have impacted a lot of the students but the two who have been seriously impacted are; Frankie Stein and my daughter, Draculaura. Who both mentioned to me the other day that they had just saved the world from being destroyed and that they visited a high school for Fairytale characters and their children."

Suddenly; Milton heard someone outside his office gasping after overhearing his conversation with the headmaster of another school, and the conversation was abruptly put on hold. "You may as well come in Ms. Beauty!" Milton said with an agitated tone. Milton and Dracula were still talking as Briar opened the door and walked inside the headmaster's office. The brunette spoke softly; "Forgive me, Headmaster Grimm; but I've been assigned the position of Teacher's Assistant to Madame Yaga for the week, and she has asked me to pick up some paperwork from your office regarding new student; Francine Princess. I was about to knock on your door as I heard you and the other Headmaster talking about what happened the last few days."

Dracula told Milton; "I think it's best if she knows what we know as her mother's story is intertwined with many other stories that are not all fairytales. Not only that; after the whole Shadow High fiasco, I think it's best if both your students and mine should be allowed to know the existence of all the other schools and students at those schools. The whole Shadow High situation a few days ago was inevitable anyway." Milton looked at Dracula and then at Briar, before replying; "I believe you're right, Headmaster Dracula. My students deserve to know about the rest of the schools and what better way than to tell the one student at my school who is the biggest gossip, she'll tell everyone about what she heard. But she'll also keep secrets if asked to, I think she can be trusted as long as she promises that this conversation between us stays a secret."

Briar looks at Headmaster Grimm and then said; "Headmaster, I promise to not tell anyone about your conversation with Headmaster Dracula. But I cannot guarantee that I won't mention the existence of other schools to any of the students." Headmaster Grimm looked at Briar, "You can tell them about there being other schools, just don't tell anyone about my conversation with Headmaster Dracula from Monster High. Do you understand, Ms. Beauty?" Briar nodded. After a few minutes, Milton ended his video call with Dracula and said; "Now, Ms. Beauty. You said that you wanted the paperwork regarding Ms. Princess for Madame Yaga is that correct?"

Briar nodded and then Milton handed a confidential file and said; "Normally, students aren't allowed to read or handle these files. But as you're an acting T.A., I will allow you to deliver this file to Madame Yaga along with this other file regarding; Ms. Queen. I've decided to allow her to transfer from Chemythstry 101 to Princessology 101 and from Evilology 101 to Royal Protocol 101, since; she is a princess and all. And seeing as she has no plans on following after her mother's story. I have decided that she is able to chart her own path and write her own story now."

Briar, who started class at Ever After as a Royal had become a Rebel after she didn't sign her page in the Storybook of Legends. It seemed like many of the Royals chose to go off-script and write their own path to follow their destiny, ultimately making them Rebels. Seeing as Headmaster Grimm was now allowing the leader of the EAH Rebels to write her own path, chart her own story and follow her own destiny, there is no longer any real need to have the Royal and Rebel factions. If the headmaster was willing to let the leader of the Rebels write her own story and choose her own destiny, then that means; he is also, completely fine with the rest of the Rebels writing their own stories and choosing their destinies.

Therefore; if there's no need to have the factions at EAH. There's now no need for division at Ever After High, that also means, there is no need for the students to be separated by heroes and villains or Royals and Rebels.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: A New Narrator

Hello, my name is Blake Hosier. I am newer narrator. I will be telling the story from the point of view of the characters from Monster High. Also, I'm the author of this book so please bear with me as I will be telling the story through the eyes of Brooke Page as well as myself (albeit I'm the one writing the entire). Sorry, I got a bit off-topic, but anyway back to the topic on hand; Monster High.

~ Far across the vast reaches of the World of Stories in a secluded corner of the world, there lies an invisible wall that creates a border between the World of Stories and the World of Readers (Those who are reading this book are from the World of Readers).

This wall is known as; "The 4th Wall." The fourth wall is very important to maintaining a story, if a character breaks the fourth wall, it may result in their story going off-script and becoming twisted to the point where it could cross over the fourth wall and wind up becoming real in the World of Readers. But enough about that. Let me tell you about a few characters who actually can break the Fourth Wall, starting with one of my favorites.

A young girl from the land of Ever After by the name of; Madeline Xylophone Hatter. Maddie is one of the few characters in the World of Stories as well as in this book that can break the fourth wall. Maddie can do this by hearing and talking to the narrators, who exist within the Realm of Narrators between the World of Stories and the fourth wall. The Narrators also exist in both worlds on each side of the fourth wall. There are several characters in the World of Stories that can break the fourth wall.

Madeline Hatter is just one of those characters. Another character who can break the fourth wall (yet isn't aware of it) is; Frankie Stein. Frankie and Maddie met one another in the last chapter; Monster High meets; Ever After High: The Legend of Shadow High. Maddie had been abducted by Moanica D'kay, a student from Monster High. However; if it wasn't for Frankie and Draculaura along with Apple White and Raven Queen, Maddie would still be in trouble. Since it would be a lot harder for the quartet of girls to rescue their friend from her captors. Moanica is one of the meanest monsters at Monster High, she evens bullies Frankie and Draculaura, who are the school's founders.

~ Back to Ever After High;

On the other side of the World of Stories lies the land of Ever After, where the beautiful school known as; Ever After High can be found. The lovely Rosabella Beauty stood in front of her roommate; Darling Charming's mirror listening to Brave, Fearless and Beautiful by For Harmony telling herself; "Rosabella Elena Beauty, you are Brave. You don't let what others say get you down. You are Fearless. You speak out against what's wrong in our society and make your voice and beliefs known to everyone. You are Beautiful. Nobody can tell you otherwise."

Darling had already left for her first period class; Damsel-in-Distressing with Madame Maid Marion, so the room was empty except for Rosabella. Rosabella didn't have any classes until after Lunch. So, she chose to stay in her room and jam out to some of her favorite songs, she blasted For Harmony's In Love with A Charming. In fact; she blasted it so loud that it could be heard by Rosabella's boyfriend; Daring in the Dragon Games Arena, who began humming the song and then suddenly, Daring began singing; "I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a Beauty. I'm in love with Rosabella Beauty!"

Daring's classmates (which included; Dexter and Hunter) knew about Daring's relationship with Rosabella. Daring's classmates all began to chuckle and laugh because, Daring wasn't very musically inclined. But when it came to speaking from the heart in any way, Daring could really belt it out. Daring and his siblings were raised believing Passionate, Affection, Charms, Everyone. This is what makes the Charming family so popular.

The Charming family lived by what they were raised believing, mainly because, without showing Passionate Affection to those around them the surname; Charming wouldn't really mean anything. Daring realized that he was singing out loud in front of his classmates and his father, King Lance Charming; who was the instructor of Dragon Riding class. Almost instantly, Daring stopped singing and continued to focus on his class activities. The remainder of the class, Daring was quietly humming; In Love with A Charming by For Harmony earning him a few quick glances from classmates and his dad showing they were a bit annoyed.

~ Meanwhile; Back at Monster High

Draculaura and Frankie are heading to their Humanology 101 class, when Frankie's iCoffin 7 rang (the Monster High version of an iPhone 7). Frankie set her textbooks down and answered her phone; "Hello, Francine here." The caller was her ex-boyfriend; Jackson Jekyll, who was calling her regarding a class assignment for Home-Eek 101, which they were paired for. After a brief few minutes, Jackson hung up and then Frankie puts her phone in her purse, picks up her textbooks and continues walking to class. Draculaura and Frankie arrive at their classroom, where Draculaura's dad; Dracula was in the middle of teaching class.

"I don't understand why both Frankie and I have to attend class as well dad. We are the school's founders after all." Draculaura said as she sat down at her desk. Frankie nodded in agreement. Dracula looked at his daughter and Frankie before saying; "You girls may be the founders. But as you're still just teenagers, you are my students also and therefore you must attend class." Frankie looked at Dracula and she said; "Technically; I'm over 100 years of age and Draculaura is almost 1600 years of age. Therefore, I am the only one out of the two of us who should be a student here." Dracula focuses on his daughter and Frankie, but he centers his reply directly on Frankie.

"That may be very true miss Stein, albeit; Draculaura is still my daughter, and I'm her legal guardian. Therefore; I have the final say and that is, Draculaura will remain in class until I deem necessary. No 'Ands, Ifs, or Buts' about it!" Frankie looked down at her iCoffin 7 and quietly said; "I hope Jackson is having a better day than I am. After all, he's in Paris with his family." Draculaura looked at Frankie and mouthed; "You miss Jackson, don't you?" Frankie nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

Suddenly; the bell symbolizing the end of class rang, and Abbey approached her best friends; "Hey girls, today's class was really intense, and I mean that in a good way. I thought Cleo's outfits were intense in the same way." Cleo was walking by as Abbey said what she did, and Cleo ran off crying her eyes out, mascara running down her cheeks. "What made her cry?" Abbey asked, not realizing she had offended her friend, while she was trying to compliment her. The other six girls didn't answer. They were too busy on Facebook or Instagram to even notice.

~ Meanwhile on the other side of the world;

Ashlynn and her friend, Briar were walking out of class when Ashlynn's phone began to ring. "Thank you for calling The Glass Slipper shoe store, I'm Ashlynn. How may I help you?" It was Raven, she was looking for a new pair of Platform boots for her to wear at Prom during her band's performance. "I'd like a size four and a half pair of Platform boots in dark purple with a small shade of black on the soles."

Ashlynn nearly dropped her phone when she heard her best friend say that she needed a size four and a half. Ashlynn thought she and her mother; Ella (aka; Cinderella) wore the only size four and a half shoes in the world. As soon as Raven placed her order, Ashlynn ended the call and Rosabella, Briar's cousin and daughter of Belle, appeared out of nowhere and she didn't look happy. "It's time for all of the people in the world to stop experimenting with makeup on animals. Stop animal cruelty and animal testing NOW!" Rosabella shouted as she held a sign which read; "END ANIMAL TESTING NOW!"

After a few short minutes of protesting that animals should never be used as test subjects for beauty products. She began protesting how unfairly the women of her school were being treated. This prompted Briar and Ashlynn to join her in the protest. Hunter, Ashlynn's boyfriend was always making Sexist jokes whenever he was hanging out with his friends and spending time with Ashlynn and she didn't like it one bit. After almost an hour of Random protests, Rosabella began protesting about Gender Equality in the realm of Ever After. After all, Ever After High was filled with students from every walk of life and every cultural background including; "LGBTQ".

This made her feel like EAH was degrading specific students for being who they are. Not only that; Raven arrived at the location of the Gender Equality protest, she felt the need to support her friends that were being discriminated by others. The Gender Equality protest lasted almost three hours. At the end of their protest, Raven kissed her best friend; Apple and then she shouted the following; "LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I, RAVEN RAVENNA GRIMHILDE QUEEN, AM BISEXUAL. AND I AM IN LOVE WITH MY ROOMMATE; APPLE CARMELITA WHITE!"

Every eye in the area was now on Raven, who had just come out as Bisexual publicly. A majority of the students and faculty began to criticize Raven for coming out as Bisexual. Some of them even said, "You're an Abomination Raven Queen, you should really kill yourself. Because, the world will be a better place without you." Later that week, EAH held their Class elections which also included ballot questions. One of the questions on the school's election ballot was whether the EAH Students and Faculty should accept the LGBTQ community without discriminating them.

Unfortunately; only three of the twelve ballot questions passed one of these was the "Anti-Discrimination against students of minority groups" ballot question. However; the question whether to accept LGBT students at EAH as being equal or not, did not pass. The LGBT students (which included; Raven, Apple and Rosabella), would not be treated equally by the rest of the school. However; the students and faculty could no longer discriminate against them. Apple White, who was running for Class President, lost to her opponent; Duchess Swan (who was not only a bigot, but also racist). Briar Beauty won the election for School Treasurer against her Demisexual cousin; Rosabella Beauty.

It seemed like the LGBT community at Ever After High, would become just a Minority and never seemingly hold a political office in the SGA of their school. That was before the Openly Lesbian Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio was elected to the Student Council of the SGA as Chair of the School board. The Chair of the School board could pass school rules into effect that the school president voted down or vetoed. Cedar took office and she passed the Gender Equality rule which the Headmaster and SGA President voted down. Because of this, Cedar also had the right to Fire or terminate people who held political offices in the SGA, or to push for the election of a new Headmaster for the School.

Raven Queen decided that she would run for the office of EAH's Headmaster. Running against her was Anti-LGBT candidate; Kitty Cheshire, and Socialist Feminism candidate; Lizzie Hearts. The election would be held three weeks later. But, it's going to be a tough race. Two Weeks Later; Raven and her girlfriend; Apple (who had recently come out as Lesbian), had been campaigning for Raven to win the election of the new EAH headmaster for two weeks straight. Duchess Swan had gained tons of support from Bigoted and Racist groups in Ever After. Lizzie had half of the Ever After/Wonderland Ambassadors and Peace Committee to support her campaign. Raven and Apple had won the support from all minorities in Wonderland and Ever After as well as; from EAH.

Headmaster Milton Grimm when running for office of Headmaster, won the support of almost every minority group except for the following; the LGBT Community of Ever After and the Ever After Association for Equal Rights. Raven hoped to win the support of every minority group in the land of Ever After as well as from Wonderland. So far, Raven has earned the support from every minority group in Ever After, and almost the full support of Wonderland (minus half of the Ever After/Wonderland Ambassador and Peace Committee).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Student Government Elections

It soon looked as if Raven Queen and Lizzie Hearts would be the only candidates left in the running for the Headmaster of EAH. The election was coming up in about a week and Kitty Cheshire had pulled out of the race. Acting headmaster; Milton Grimm had resigned almost a month ago, but agreed to remain in office until after the elections were over. Raven being the best choice for Headmaster, was sure that she would be elected the next headmaster of EAH. One week later; Election day had come at last. The students and faculty swarmed the polls across the land of Ever After. The day had come for Milton to give the office of Headmaster to a new candidate, but who that is will be determined by the election. Classes started the usual time on Election day. But when the time came for lunch; everyone would gather their lunch and eat in the Castleteria as usual, and from there; proceed to the auditorium to vote for the next headmaster.

By the conclusion of the polls, the tally was given, and the winner would be announced by the end of the night. Raven and Lizzie both were in their dorm rooms waiting patiently for the results. The night seemed to drag on continuously, but after a few hours of waiting; the results were in from all over the land. In a nail-biting election, it was a very close battle. However; the votes for the two candidates were tied, but that wasn't everything. It appeared that despite her being Demisexual and a member of the Ever After LGBT community; somehow, Rosabella Beauty (who as far as everyone knew wasn't even in the running) was announced the winner of the election.

Rosabella (who people say never actually ran), was sitting in her dorm room awaiting the results of the election just like everyone else. When the winner was announced, Rosabella was absolutely shocked that she won. Rosabella was so flabbergasted, she had been elected headmistress of EAH and didn't do anything, seemingly just about everyone voted for her. Lizzie had suspected foul play was involved and demanded a recount of the votes. Raven accepted the results and congratulated her friend; Rosabella on winning. Rosabella was heading down the hallway to her next class when just about every student and faculty member were giving her dirty and hateful glances.

Some of the people in the hallway even shouted; "Cheater! You weren't even running, so how would you have won the election!?" While others demanded a recount or a re-vote. Rosabella, would not take office until after class that day. Today would be her last day of class for a long time, because soon, she'd be the new headmistress of EAH in less than 6 hours. Rosabella seemed like she didn't even want to be headmistress of the school. Although; apparently almost everyone in the land of Ever After did. That is why she won the election.

Rosabella and her friends; Kitty, Lizzie, Apple, Raven, Cedar, Briar, Maddie, Darling and Cerise all walked together to either Princessology 101 or Chemythstry 101. Cedar, Cerise and Maddie headed to Chemythstry 101, while Raven, Darling, Apple, Rosabella and Briar headed to Princessology 101. Once everyone was in their respective classes, acting headmaster; Milton Grimm got on the intercom and requested that Kitty Cheshire, Raven Queen, Rosabella Beauty and Lizzie Hearts report to the headmaster's office immediately. Kitty was getting up from her seat, when Rumpelstiltskin told her to stay in her seat. Kitty told him, "I have to report to headmaster Grimm's office, so I have to leave class." Rumpelstiltskin shouted at Kitty again; "If you leave my class, you'll get a 'F' and you Fail the class!" Kitty left class anyway, she didn't care about failing her class.

Raven and the others asked to be excused from class because they were told to report to the office of the headmaster. Queen Rapunzel accepted their reason to leave class. Lizzie, Rosabella and Raven headed out of class toward the office of Headmaster. When everyone had arrived, acting Headmaster Grimm told them all to have a seat. The four girls sat down, and Headmaster Grimm began to speak. "Girls, it has come to my attention that one of you has broken the rules of the high school and has brought a very powerful magical object to class and it was recently discovered to have influenced the results of the last two elections. I am not sure which of you possesses this object, but I ask that the object be returned to the school's Sacred and Magical objects room on the third floor."

Milton had to stop to catch his breath and then he continued; "By all rights; Apple White should've won Class President, Rosabella should've won School Treasurer and since, Cedar was the only candidate running for Student Council and Chair of the School Board, she won fair and square." The four girls in the headmaster's office looked at one another with confused glances. "Does that mean; that I'm not going to be the next headmaster?" Rosabella asked calmly. Headmaster Grimm looked at the four girls and then answered.

"Ultimately; Rosabella here didn't actually run for office of the headmaster. However; there were complications with the polls and almost everyone was forced to vote for either Rosabella (as a write-in) or Raven Queen as the digital ballot boxes were rigged to cast all votes for Raven as votes for Lizzie, and upon fixing that problem, the results of the tie were actually Rosabella by write-in and Raven Queen by votes." He stopped to catch his breath before continuing. "Kitty did in fact pull out of the race and Lizzie only got 1% of all the votes. Therefore; I, Headmaster Milton Tiberius Grimm, do hereby decree that Ever After High students; Princess Raven Ravenna Grimhilde Queen and Princess Rosabella Elena Beauty are actually tied for the position of headmaster and as acting headmaster. I feel the need to make the final decision of who becomes the very first headmistress of this school." There was a long pause for a few minutes before Milton continued. "Therefore; I see the need for choosing one of you to become my successor. And I have chosen Rosabella Elena Beauty to succeed me as Headmaster. My decision is final."

The four girls in the headmaster's office acknowledged Headmaster Grimm's decision. And then Raven, Lizzie and Kitty looked at Rosabella and congratulated her on her win. Rosabella thanked her friends then she headed back to class. Lizzie decided to skip her classes the remainder of the day. Raven went back to her Princessology 101 class, after school ended; Raven returned to her room and spent the rest of the day with her girlfriend and roommate; Apple. Kitty reluctantly disappeared and reappeared in her dorm room where her best friend and roommate; Lizzie was laying in bed, and said she'd been in bed all day sick as a dog, which didn't make any sense to Kitty. Because a few minutes before she'd seen Lizzie in the Headmaster's office and she seemed perfectly healthy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Lizzie's Secret

Lizzie told her roommate that she'd come down with a case of the Wonderland flu. Kitty knew Lizzie wasn't the only one who had come down with the Wonderland flu, in fact; Maddie and Alistair both had Wonderland flu also. As it turned out, Maddie was also sick in bed all day. But who was the Maddie walking with Kitty to class that morning? And who was the Lizzie in the headmaster's office? The suspense of that mystery was killing Kitty. As fortune would have it, both; Courtly Jester and Scarlett Red (Two Wonderlandians, known to shapeshift and copy other students) were not seen at all that morning. Kitty decided to pay Scarlett Red and her roommate; Courtly Jester a visit.

Kitty disappeared and reappeared outside Courtly and Scarlett's room, she knocked on their door. Courtly opened the door, and Kitty asked to enter and Courtly obliged. Kitty walked inside Courtly and Scarlett's room where she learns that Scarlett Red had cast a duplication spell, that way she could be in two or more places at once. Kitty asked Scarlett if she or Courtly were disguised as Lizzie and Maddie earlier that morning, and Scarlett's reply said it all. "I had successfully cast a duplication spell this morning creating two clones of myself. I knew that Maddie and Lizzie were both sick and I saw that as an opportunity to take their places in class today. So therefore; I stayed in bed all day today, while my clones were disguised as both Maddie and Lizzie, I learned a lot as Maddie and Lizzie today."

Kitty seemed a bit shocked; "Like did you know that Maddie has a crush on Hopper Croakington II? Or that Lizzie reads Fanfictions and riddle books in her spare time? Or did you know that Raven and Apple are actually related? But the most interesting and most important thing of all that I learned today is; Lizzie has an older sister here in Ever After that is the legitimate heir to the throne in the Kingdom of Hearts of Wonderland and it's her who is the next Queen of Hearts?" Kitty was utterly shocked when she discovered that Lizzie wasn't really the next Queen of Hearts. But not as surprised when she found out that Lizzie wasn't really a member of the Royal faction at school. This would of course mean; Duchess Swan doesn't need to constantly quarrel with Lizzie and all the other princesses who are destined to be queens in their stories after all.

This made Kitty happy that Lizzie wasn't bound to the Storybook of Legends as she made everyone believe. This meant that Lizzie is free to write her own destiny. Courtly's eyes were bloodshot and widened with sheer excitement now she could finally get along with Lizzie and all her friends without being afraid of her. Courtly looked at Scarlett and Scarlett at Kitty, then Scarlett told Kitty; "Now that you know that I cloned and disguised myself as Lizzie and Maddie, if that clears up any questions you have, would you kindly exit the room? Courtly and I are going to bed."

Kitty turned around and left Courtly and Scarlett's room and returned to hers. Kitty walked back into her and Lizzie's room to see Lizzie sitting on her bed reading Fifty Shades of Red by E.B. Jackson. "Lizzie, are you seriously reading that!? You know that Headmaster Grimm could come into the room at any time, but you still chose to read that Erotic novel by E.B. Jackson." Kitty heard Headmaster Grimm approaching her and Lizzie's room. "Lizzie, I'm not joking about this; Headmaster Grimm is literally on his way to our room!" Lizzie looked at Kitty and said; "I'm so not falling for that again, Kitty!"

As soon as Lizzie finished talking, in walks Headmaster Milton Grimm. "Lizzie Hearts, your mother is seriously ill! You, Kitty and all other Wonderlandians must leave immediately for Wonderland!" Lizzie, who was reading her book looked up "I'll leave when I finish my book! Not before!" Grimm looked at the cover of Lizzie's book and he scoffed; "Seriously, why are all the students who are graduating in a few months reading such filth!?" He then looked at Kitty and said; "Ms. Cheshire, you're not reading that filth too are you!?" Kitty looked kind of flustered before her face turned beet red; "Why no, Mr. Red. What filth are you speaking of!?"

Lizzie looked up from her book and realized; "Whoa, Headmaster Grimm really looks a lot like Albert Red! And Kitty, you look exactly like Catherine Gold!" Just then Duchess Swan who had just finished reading Fifty Shades of Red was walking past Kitty and Lizzie's room and realized; "Wait, is it me or is that Albert Red and Catherine Gold in Lizzie and Kitty's room!?" All the other girls who had already read Fifty Shades ran to see what Duchess saw; "Is that Albert Red or Headmaster Grimm!?" Briar asked excitedly "Why does Kitty resemble Catherine Gold so much!?" Ginger, Apple and Raven continued.

"Oh Hex, now that I noticed the color of Lizzie and Kitty's room, it's almost as if we're about to see what Catherine experienced in the Red room!" An excited Rosabella and a hot and bothered Darling told the others. Headmaster Grimm turned around and saw the plethora of girls surrounding Kitty and Lizzie's entryway, "Go back to your rooms and you need to stop reading that filth you've been reading!" He shut the door and told Lizzie; "Your mother's own doctor says that your mother is very ill and that they don't expect her to make it past tomorrow. I urge you to go to Wonderland and spend her last few hours with her." Lizzie put down her book and said; "Fine, I'll go visit mum. I mean what the Hex! I'm going to be queen of all Wonderland in a few shorts hours anyway!"

Lizzie pointed to the door and Headmaster Grimm turned and left. Lizzie instantly grabbed her suitcase and began packing to leave for Wonderland. Lizzie and only a few others knew about Lizzie's sister; Rosella Wonderland, daughter of the Queen of Hearts. But only Lizzie knew that Rosella was older than her by a couple minutes. Rosella Hearts was Lizzie's older identical twin and unlike Lizzie, she was a Rebel. Rosella always wanted to live her own life and write her own destiny, but her being the true heir of the Queen of Hearts' destiny and story meant that she couldn't do that (Lizzie and Rosella were basically like Holly and Poppy O'Hair).

At Monster High; Far across the world of stories in the world of Monsters, Cleo de Nile and her sisters; Nefera and Ishtar were packing for a family vacation to the Forgotten Desert. When Cleo comes across a golden object among her eldest sister; Ishtar's belongings and she asked; "Ishi, what is this object I just found?" Nefera and Ishtar looked at the object in Cleo's hand and Ishtar answered; "Oh, I found that on my journeys abroad." Ishtar told her sisters enthusiastically.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Ishtar's Tale

Ishtar stopped to catch her breath before it got caught up in her mummy wraps and after a few minutes. She continued; "In fact; I believe that I found that particular object in a small village on the other end of the world, the village was known as; 'Book End' and it has an amazing view of a castle that was made into a school for the children of the residents of the village as well as; neighboring kingdoms. The village of Book End is located in the realm; Ever After." Cleo and Nefera studied the beautiful golden object before Cleo realized that it was none other than a tiara. Cleo picked up the tiara and looked at it closely, she noticed that the jewel seemed familiar to her, she suddenly understood that the tiara in her hands belonged to Apple White. She looked up from studying the tiara and she told her sisters; "This is the travel tiara of Apple White from Ever After High. She was one of the two girls who I aided in rescuing their friend; Maddie during the Shadow High incident."

How peculiar it was that Cleo, Nefera and Ishtar found a tiara belonging to a student at Ever After High? It felt almost as if Cleo and her sisters were meant to find this tiara, but nobody knows why they found it in the first place. Cleo took the tiara from Ishtar, "This definitely belongs to Apple White, from Ever After High! I had the privilege of meeting her in the last adventure she went on with Frankie and Draculaura. She's a princess, who is a student from Ever After High. She and her friend; Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen; along with Frankie, Draculaura, a girl named; Maddie and myself saved the world of Stories from falling apart at the seams." Cleo took a quick breath and went on; "Frankie, Draculaura, Apple and Raven needed help rescuing Maddie. I felt the need to help rescue Maddie. Although; Moanica D'kay and her Zomboi army created obstacles for us, after she aligned herself with the Evil Queen. But eventually we saved Maddie and together we all saved the world."

Nefera and Ishtar both looked at one another than back at Cleo and said; "So, does that mean that history is repeating itself again!?' An evil witch tried to bring together the world of Stories, nearly destroying everything and both Nefera and I each went on a journey, met two girls from another high school on the opposite side of the world and we had to work together with them to save the world from destruction and chaos. No one believed our stories. But they were all true, and those who went with us on our adventures know what we were saying was the truth. Well, everyone but headmaster Dracula and Mrs. Wolf (both of whom were along on the journey with us, but they simply believed that the whole world of Stories being threatened as well as Neffie and myself saving the world was just a dream and nothing else. Or at least that's what they told us."

Cleo and her sisters talked for hours about how the world was threatened on more than one occasion, but the thing that Cleo wanted to know was whether the events happening in the world right now with the existence of the fourth wall. The recent occurrence with Shadow High and even the different genres of stories originally being one unified world, split into different worlds and genres all because one rebellious narrator named; Miss Direction chose to control the stories and their characters rather than simply telling their stories. Cleo and her sisters were happy to spend time together as they had been separated for a long time, Ishtar was always traveling the world fitting in with the normies and the monsters who blended with Normie society. Nefera on the other hand was still living at home with Cleo and their father; Ramses De Nile in the Great Pyramids at Giza in the world of Stories's version of Egypt. Centuries before the "Great Monster Flight"; Nefera and Ishtar traveled the world of Stories together and they even saved the world. However; what Cleo didn't know was that Nefera and Ishtar were among the travelers who aided the narrators in stopping Miss Direction once and for all. Ishtar was even a self-proclaimed narrator, and she'd left the world of Stories to attend Narrator University in the realm of Narrators which is located in a hidden world between the world of Stories and the Fourth Wall.

Although, most of the narrators including myself originally came from the other side of the Fourth Wall in the World of Readers (a.k.a, The Real World), there were some narrators who were from the world of Stories as well. But enough about me and the Narrators, back to the actual story, On the other side of the world, Frankie and her girl-friends; Clawdeen Wolf, Ari Hauntington, Abbey Bominable and Draculaura were up to something that they didn't yet know would change the lives of everyone in the World of Stories forever! Clawdeen and Ari had recently discovered how at one time, characters from the world of Stories and people from the World of Readers beyond the Fourth Wall used to co-exist peacefully at least until Miss Direction (a woman from the World of Readers) and an unnamed male vampire from the World of Stories tried to re-write the stories to the way they wanted them to be, the two fell in love. But after a while; Miss Direction betrayed their love and killed him. Or so it is believed. But that is a story for another time.

Not long ago; there lived three brothers. Their names were; Milton, Giles and Miles. The trio had a sister named; Auriana. Miles learned at age 12 that he was adopted by the Grimm family, and that he had been born as a member of the Direction family in the World of Readers. Miles after learning this, fell in love with the daughter of his adoptive parents; Auriana, the two had a daughter named; Gloia (Pronounced; Gah-loy-ah), she was born as Gloia Grimm. Upon her 16th birthday, she discovered something about her father, he had been adopted.

After discovering that her father was adopted by the Grimm family, she decided to call herself; Gloia Direction, she became a student at Fairytale High School (another school for Fairytale characters, but this one was located in the World of Readers). After graduating; Gloia went to attend Narrator University. While she was a student at Narrator University; Gloia Direction, earned herself a very influential reputation as; Miss Direction, the first ever freshman to be named "Dean" of Narrator University. As Dean of Narrator University, she discovered that one of her underclassmen, a male vampire named; Bram had been following her everywhere, she was starting to get worried that he was stalking her. He told her; "Don't worry, I'm not trying to hurt you, Gloia. I just feel very protective of you."

Gloia and Bram grew closer as they entered their Sophomore year. Half-way through their Sophomore year; Gloia dropped out and decided she would take narrating to new heights, by establishing a high school where she would teach students to narrate stories and make the characters do whatever they wanted them to without giving the characters free will.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: Ishtar's Connection to Shadow High

After a short time of the two being together, Bram grew wary of Gloia's ambitions, he feared that the woman he loved would become so power hungry that she'd eventually turn on him and make him do everything she wanted him to do, so he sought out help from the only people who he knew could change her mind; her students. Thirty of the sixty students at Shadow High, followed after Bram. The remaining thirty students were almost as ambitious as their teacher; Ms. Direction, but weren't as power hungry as her, so they chose to rally with Bram and the students, who had already seen through Gloia's façade. Bram and the students fled the school after Gloia tried to kill them for betraying her. Feeling that he had betrayed the only women who ever truly loved him, Bram decided to confront her one final time, but this time; he was not alone. Milton and Giles Grimm hearing of this mysterious threat found Bram and the students, Milton asked him; "What's wrong?"

Bram told Milton and Giles everything about Gloia and how she desired power and wanted to make people do whatever she wanted them to, as if they were her slaves. Milton and Giles approached Bram and the students, Giles held something out to Bram, it was a chisel. Milton told Bram what the chisel would do. One of the students who looked like she was an Egyptian goddess, stepped forward and introduced herself; "Greetings, Master Grimm and Sir Giles. My name is; Ishtar de Nile. I was one of the students of Narrator University, who also attended Shadow High. I was one of the Shadow High students that noticed Gloia Direction had become power hungry, and wanted to make people like myself from the World of Stories do whatever she desired us to do. I didn't agree with her views and I warned a few of my fellow students and Lord Bram here about the threat." Milton and Giles smiled at Ishtar de Nile and then they gave Bram the magical chisel. "Remember this magic chisel will hold the power of Gloia Direction and her school prisoner.

If you are going to imprison her at her school, you'll have to separate the World of Stories into different genres and stories. Of course; once this happens only those who know or had any knowledge of this event and Shadow High will be the only ones aware of the other schools."

Bram took the magical chisel and with a mighty thrust he drove it into the ground and divided the schools forever. Ishtar and Bram fell in love. Ishtar de Nile and Bram were eventually married in secret as it was considered punishable by death for a vampire to marry a non-vampire. Their Forbidden marriage was never discovered until the day that Ishtar de Nile gave birth to a half-vampire and half-mummy child named; "Tutankhamun". Tutankhamun was much like his father, a very powerful monster, but upon the vampire council learning of Bram's half-vampire and half-mummy child, the Vampire council sentenced Bram to Sunlight. Ishtar de Nile was disowned by the Mummy Confederation and the de Nile Family dynasty was to be shamed unless; Ramses de Nile disowned his eldest daughter; Ishtar and the Abomination child. Tutankhamun de Nile became a Bastard, and Ishtar de Nile was discommunicated by the de Nile Family dynasty and banished to wander the World of Stories for all time. Ishtar and her son; fled Egypt in the World of Stories and went to the land of Cush, a nearby land south of Egypt where although they were Egyptians, the Cushites accepted them as their own, by the time; Tutankhamun was 10 years old, he was made King of Cush.

Tutankhamun led an army of soldiers as well as trained mercenaries and hired assassins on a conquest north. They were to invade Egypt, kill the current ruler; Pharaoh, who was unknowingly his grandfather; Ramses de Nile, and then he would crown himself Pharaoh. Afterwards he would unite the two kingdoms into one; Greater Egypt. Ishtar although she was Tutankhamun's mother, she decided to travel the world. Tutankhamun was beloved by everyone. But he made several enemies as well. Tutankhamun was overthrown and killed by an Egyptian assassin, this of course made it difficult to uncover the truth about Tutankhamun, his family and his bloodline, as after his assassination, all records of Tutankhamun were destroyed.

But since Ishtar was not around when her son was assassinated, she never learned about her son's death. Tutankhamun, his life story and his history were lost to both Egypt and Cush forever (his story was told in the world of Readers for several centuries. But ultimately; all knowledge of him, his story and his heritage were also lost to the people of the world of Readers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: Raven Queen, the Half-vampire Princess

Meanwhile; back with the de Nile sisters. Nefera and Cleo were basically cleaning up and tidying their room, while Ishtar told them about her adventures. Whilst they were tidying their room, Nefera found a notebook under Cleo's bed, that Cleo had never seen before. "That's not mine! I've never even seen it before!" Cleo says.

Ishtar sees the notebook in Nefera's hand and says; "That is mine. It's actually more or less a diary from all my adventures." Nefera handed her older sister the notebook and said; "Cleo and myself would just love to hear more about your adventures." Ishtar opened the notebook to the last few pages and said; "Okay, I'll tell you both about my adventure to the World of Readers." Cleo's eyes went wide as did Nefera's. Ishtar sat down next to Nefera on Cleo's bed, and began telling them her story.

"Now where to begin? Oh yes, I'll begin with the mysterious letter I received from someone who lives in the World of Readers." Nefera seemed more interested in her older sister's story than her friend; Mousecedes King, who was texting her about something which seemed to be important. Cleo turned off her iCoffin X and put it away, and then she continued to listen. The story went on for over two hours. Nefera seemed intrigued not by the story, but by how her big sister had fallen in love with a human from the World of Readers, who she revealed could travel between the worlds.

Nefera was also amazed by how Ishtar left the World of Stories to marry him. Cleo lost interest after hearing that Ishtar and her human husband founded a school in the World of Stories meant for all beings (aka; Normies, Fairytale characters, Monsters and even Narrators). Only an hour had passed and Ishtar was halfway through the story. Nefera was the only person who was still listening to her older sister's story. Cleo was still in the room, but her mind was clearly somewhere else. Nefera's iCoffin 11 rang with a text notification she looked down at her phone. It was Mousecedes again. 'Nefera, are you still there or did you become busy again?' the text read.

Nefera quickly typed in a reply; "Mousecedes, sorry my sister; Ishtar is visiting, and I'm spending a little time with her. We'll chat later. OK!" Mousecedes replied; "That is fine by me. Enjoy spending time with your older sister. Talk later."

Ishtar continued her story. Cleo, who had lost interest earlier, was now bored with what she had been doing, and started listening to her eldest sister's story once more. Ishtar made mention of a school for Fairytales which was not that far from where Monster High is located, this piqued Cleo's interest. "How long ago was this exactly?" Cleo asked intrigued. Ishtar smiled at her youngest sister and answered; "Almost 10 years ago."

Cleo was amazed by her sister's answer, she didn't know about the existence of any Fairytale characters nor was she aware of a school for fairytale characters and their children other than Ever After High. But Cleo seemed to be even more interested than ever before. Almost an hour later; Ishtar de Nile finished her story, when she was done telling her story, Ishtar asked her younger sisters what they thought about her story. Nefera was shocked about everything her sister told her. Cleo on the other hand, said that she would like to go and see this Fairytale school.

Meanwhile across the World of Stories in the land of Ever After; Apple White was lying on her bed in her room at the family castle, reading a book she found at Ever After High earlier that week. "Students from both Monster High and Ever After High had a very strong relationship with one another before the events which divided the World of Stories separating the two schools from one another. One of the strongest friendships was that of Ever After High's Snow White and Cinderella and Monster High's Hexiciah Steam and Delna Bloodgood (who is currently headmistress of Monster High). Their friendship was so strong that Monster High's own Serafina Wolf and Count Dracula also wanted to be friends with people from Ever After High." Apple paused reading long enough for her to be able to breathe a breath of fresh air. "Serafina Wolf ended up befriending Ever After High's own headmasters; Milton and Giles Grimm, Count Dracula tried to befriend Ekaterina Cheshire (aka; the Cheshire cat) and Ingrid Winter (aka; the Snow Queen), Dracula and Ingrid became friends, but Ekaterina wasn't even the slightest bit interested in friendship with Dracula.

Ekaterina Cheshire had become enamored by how handsome Dracula was and she wanted to have Dracula all to herself. This of course upset Serafina Wolf and Ever After High's own Grimhilde Queen, both of whom would secretly have children with him." Apple White sat up, reached over to her Mirrorphone 9 and dialed her roommate and best friend; Raven Queen. Raven answered; "Apple, you do know that we're on Spring Break why are you calling me anyway?" Apple told Raven about the book she was reading but left out the fact that Dracula had fathered a child with both Serafina Wolf and Grimhilde Queen. Apple told Raven about how her mother and Count Dracula secretly had a child together and how Raven had no clue who her father was.

Raven put two and two together and deduced that Count Dracula was her real father not Mylar, the husband of Grimhilde Queen (aka; The Evil Queen). Raven hung up her phone and went to her mother's private library, where she found a book titled; "The Secret Heritage of the Queen family by Count Dracula and Grimhilde Queen".

Raven pulled the book off the shelf and began to read it. "The Queen family heritage is that of sheer mystery to most, because of one fact; Grimhilde Evangeline Queen and Count Vlad Tepus Dracul I (aka; Dracula) secretly had a daughter together." Raven paused for a quick breath and then she began reading again.

"They both chose to keep the truth from their half-vampire and half-fairytale daughter, because if she were to ever learn the truth about herself, she would most likely be hated by all Monsters and Fairytale characters alike for being the fruit of a forbidden love between a Monster and a Fairytale character." Raven opened a bottle of water she had with her and took a few swigs then she started again; "Shortly after their daughter was born; Grimhilde Queen and Count Dracula sealed away the wayward Headmistress of Shadow High; Gloia Direction with help from Milton and Giles Grimm, Ishtar de Nile and Bram Stoker (a vampire who fell in love with Gloia but was betrayed by her), separating the World of Stories and the Monster world from the Fairytale World." There was a noise that echoed through the room which startled Raven, but she kept reading. "Grimhilde Queen vowed to use her magic to take over all the realms of the World of Stories and reunite them as one. Upon the discovery of Grimhilde's plan, Milton and Giles Grimm sealed her away in a mirror prison. But not before Grimhilde married Mylar, who became the legal guardian and father of Grimhilde and Dracula's daughter; Raven."

Raven went into shock and the book fell out of her hands and hit the floor hard enough that Grimhilde could hear it from her mirror prison. She decided to check on her private library. Grimhilde Queen opened a viewing portal in one of the mirrors imprisoning her and she saw Raven inside her private library and the book titled; "The Secret Heritage of the Queen Family" laying on the floor next to Raven and she knew immediately that Raven had found out the truth about who her real father was. Grimhilde made herself visible and appeared to her daughter in the mirror and said; "My daughter, you have finally learned the truth about who you are haven't you!?" Raven looked over at the mirror and said; "Mother, is this true? Am I really the daughter of you and Count Dracula!?"

Grimhilde bowed her head in sorrow and shame before answering. "Raven my dear, your father and I didn't want you to know the truth about who you are, because we didn't want Monsters and Fairytale characters hating you for being an Abomination." Suddenly; as if nothing else had changed, Grimhilde waved her hand and a magic portal opened, Raven was nowhere near the portal that Grimhilde had opened. Not long after another portal opened and sucked Raven inside. Within just a few minutes; Raven Queen realized that she had been magically transported to Monster High.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: Sisters

At Monster High; Draculaura and Frankie Stein felt like something was off at the school, as if something or someone from outside their school had somehow arrived at Monster High. Draculaura rushed out of her room and down the stairs and as soon as she got to the first floor she bumped into a very familiar face; Raven Queen from Ever After High. Draculaura hugged her and asked her why she was at Monster High again and whether Apple White was with her. Raven unsure what to say Raven said; "I don't know why I'm here because I had nothing to do with my trip to Monster High." Draculaura seemed a little bit shocked, and almost as soon as Raven finished talking, Count Dracula came running out of his study.

As soon as Draculaura saw him she told Raven; "You can't let my father find you here. He still blames your mother for what happened last time you, Frankie, Apple and I had a World-saving adventure together." Dracula seemed to be in a hurry. "Hey Dad, what's wrong!?" Draculaura asked her father in a shout. "Draculaura, remember how I said that I have a daughter who I've been keeping a secret from everyone, I just got this awkward feeling that she is here at Monster High. If you see her here, please let me know immediately!"

Draculaura shouted back; "Absolutely dad!" Dracula was coming around the corner and he saw Draculaura talking to some girl who had her back to him. "Excuse me girls, I gotta get to the library to put today's lesson plans together." Dracula said rushing past both of his daughters unknowingly. Once he was inside the library, he found the Mapalogue which had been configured by Lala and Frankie Stein to find Madeline Hatter during the last adventure, but she later configured it to find all Fairytale characters as well as Ever After High. After her previous adventure, had been an eye-opener. Count Dracula found the Mapalogue and used it to find his daughter; Raven Queen.

Upon using it to find his daughter it dropped him right back in the room with Draculaura and Raven Queen. "Draculaura Avery Marianne Dracul, who are you talking with?" Draculaura didn't like it when her dad used her full name, but she answered; "Just a friend of mine from Ever After High, dad. Why do you ask!?" Dracula put his hand on the skullette key for the Mapalogue and whispered; "Raven Queen, exto monstrum!" He instantly appeared directly in-between Draculaura and Raven.

When he turned around he saw his other daughter. "Raven Ravenna Grimhilde Queen. What are you doing here at Monster High!?" Draculaura hearing her dad call Raven by her full name (which she knew because the Evil Queen had done the same during the Shadow High fiasco that happened a week ago). Upon hearing her dad call Raven by her full name, Draculaura looked at her dad and then Raven said; "To be completely honest, I'm not sure why I'm here Dad." Draculaura never knew the name of her older sister (who was kept a secret), all Draculaura knew about her sister was that she was a student at Ever After High and that her sister was older than her. Raven and Draculaura looked at each other and as soon as Draculaura did.

Raven wrapped her arms around her sister and said; "Had I known we were sisters when we first met, I would have given you the biggest hug. But since this is our second time meeting and I know the truth now, I'm glad that we became friends when we met a week ago during the Shadow High situation." Draculaura seemed to be surprised by how much her older sister was so understanding of everything. Raven and her sister; Draculaura wanted to catch up and talk about what they did for the week that they were apart. Draculaura seemed shocked to learn that Raven and Apple were dating one another, but she was even more surprised when she heard all of what transpired since she and Frankie were transported to Ever After High the week before. Draculaura had become friends with Briar Beauty and Faybelle Thorn, and Frankie had befriended Lizzie Hearts and Rosabella Beauty while they were there. Apple had befriended Lagoona and Clawdeen, while Raven befriended Ari Hauntington and Abbey Bominable.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10: The Coming Doom

Draculaura and her older sister; Raven finally got caught up and decided to do whatever they could to bring together the entirety of the World of Stories. Suddenly; there was a shift in the equator of the World of Stories and it started to trigger cataclysmic events that would unbeknownst to everyone in the World of Stories, destroy the World of Stories entirely. Raven and Draculaura upon discovering that there was a crack in the barrier separating the World of Stories from the World of Readers, the barrier known as the Fourth Wall, and upon hearing a news broadcast that was heard across the World of Stories.

It was revealed that there was a way to rally together everyone from a different part of the World of Stories and unite everybody, by gathering them all together at the part of the Fourth Wall where it's cracked and to literally break the wall and crossover into the World of Readers. But in order to do this, everyone from the World of Stories must be gathered together as one at the crack in the Fourth Wall. This would help people realize that their beloved world was about to be destroyed and how they were unable to save it. So, the only other thing they could do is break the Fourth Wall in a literal way and cross over to the World of Readers and cease to be stories of fiction and fantasy, thus becoming reality. After coming up with a plan to send a message to every realm in the World of Stories Warning the people of the world, that there was an impending Doomsday for the entirety of the World of Stories.

Draculaura and Raven went to the library at Monster High. Once there, they learned the names of every realm and whether or not that realm had a school. Who the leader(s) of that realm were and exactly how many people resided in each of those realms and then they devised an extraction plan for each person in every one of those realms and they planned to have everyone from across the World of Stories gather together at the crack in the Fourth Wall. Once their plan was fully built and put together, Raven and Draculaura put the first phase of their plan into action. And they began to send a message to every realm in the World of Stories warning them of the impending Destruction of the world.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11: Sending out the Warning

~ Back in Ever After;

Apple White was getting ready to return to school from Spring break. When she received a Hext (Ever After High version of a Text) message from Raven, that was sent to everyone in the realm of Ever After. It was a video Raven made herself. And it seemed to be of great importance due to the serious look on Raven's face.

"This is Raven Queen and I have just found out that the entire World of Stories is about to be destroyed, and it is my job to warn every last being from every single realm in the World of Stories about this impending destruction. We must all rally together with people from every other realm in the World of Stories, come together as One and break down the Fourth Wall. By making the crack big enough to fit everyone through, and then once everyone is beyond the Fourth Wall, they will enter the World of Readers, cease to be stories, and become reality to everyone who lives in the World of Readers." There was a momentary pause in Raven's voice before it continued; "Think of it this way, once we go beyond the Fourth Wall, we will no longer be stories of fantasy and fiction to those in the World of Readers, but we will be as real as everyone in that world."

Raven talks about how every realm was led to believe that the others didn't exist, by then she mentioned how she was making her video from the halls of a high school for monsters called; "Monster High" and that she was the daughter of both, The Evil Queen and Count Dracula. Raven even brought up the situations with Miss Direction and Shadow High, and how the world was nearly destroyed a week ago when Shadow High tried to bring all the realms together again, nearly destroying the whole world in the process. Raven's video was sent across every realm and people from every realm began to acknowledge Raven's warning. People from every realm slowly started to migrate to the area of the Fourth Wall where it is cracked, as more and more people arrived at the crack in the Fourth Wall, it became easy to see that everyone in the World of Stories would easily be able to fit in or thrive at the World of Readers!

As the day draws to an end; just about everyone was gathered as one people at the cracked wall. Draculaura and Raven could finally see the World of Readers. And as soon as their part of the wall came down; they'd be leading an exodus into the World of Readers. Elsewhere; Rosabella Beauty was sitting in the Headmaster's office doing paperwork, when Daring Charming walked in and asked to speak to the Headmaster. Rosabella set aside her paperwork and stood up.

"Daring, what do you need?" She asked her boyfriend calmly and professionally. Daring looked at her and said; Where is Headmaster Grimm!? I need to speak with him!" Rosabella Beauty smiled and said; "Milton Grimm has formally retired as the Headmaster of Ever After High, I, Rosabella Elena Beauty have been elected by the people of Ever After and Wonderland as well as the majority of students here to succeed Milton's position as Ever After High's Headmaster. I am now officially the first ever Headmistress of the school. So, what may I do to assist you?"

Daring looked at his girlfriend and said; "Girls should never be Headmaster of Ever After High! Unless it's none other than my girlfriend!" He kissed her and walked out of the room. As soon as Daring was gone, Rosabella received her very first conference call as EAH's Headmistress. "Good afternoon, Headmaster Dracula. I'm the newest member of the Council of Headmasters and Headmistresses, I am Rosabella Beauty. But please call me Headmistress Beauty or simply; Rosabella. I'm sure that we will become the best of friends."

Dracula spoke firmly; "Rosabella, since you are the newest member of the Council of Headmasters and Headmistresses. I'm going to make things a little bit easier for you this meeting. As Headmistress of Ever After High, you are aware of all your students and where they are at all times correct!?" Rosabella nodded and said; "Correct! Why do you ask?" Dracula stepped aside to reveal Raven Queen sitting behind him dressed as a vampire.

"Then you are already aware of the secret daughter I had with Grimhilde the Evil Queen!? He asked. Rosabella nodded, "I am very aware of this. But why is she at Monster High and not here!?" Dracula smiled and said; "Effective immediately, I am putting in a transfer application for my daughter Raven, she will transfer from Ever After High to Monster High full-time, and she will not be allowed to converse with anyone who is from Ever After High!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12: Catastrophe Strikes

Rosabella seemed to be a bit on edge about allowing Raven Queen to transfer from Ever After High to Monster High. Overhearing this outside the Headmistress's office. Faybelle Thorn burst into the office and started ranting about how Raven wasn't the only daughter that Dracula had at Ever After High, insisting that if one of his daughters at Ever After High was transferring to Monster High, the other be allowed to transfer as well. Maleficent appeared in Rosabella's office and as if she was speaking directly to Dracula, she said; "My Faybelle is destined to be a greater Dark Fairy than even I myself could ever hope to be. She will not give up on her Destiny to follow in my footsteps! Your daughter; Clawdia Wolf is treated like royalty and you spoil your Draculaura, why not at least acknowledge your other daughters; my Faybelle and Grimhilde's Raven!?"

Dracula smiled at Faybelle and said; "Since, Faybelle's true destiny is intertwined with many other stories, I have decided to bring her to Monster High, so she can learn more about the monsters whose stories her destiny is intertwined with." Upon discovering that Faybelle was her half-sister; Raven made a beeline for her new dorm room at Monster High, praying that she wouldn't be stuck with Faybelle as her roommate at Monster High. Low and behold; it was not even an hour later and Dracula told Faybelle, Raven, Clawdia and Draculaura how just about every Fairytale story had been intertwined with several Monster stories. Dracula mentioned how Snow White's and Sleeping Beauty's stories were intertwined with the stories of Count Dracula and the Werewolf. Dracula's conference call with Rosabella had gone completely awry and Dracula revealed that Faybelle Thorn was also his daughter.

As fortune would have it; Count Dracula revealed how every important Fairytale character at Ever After High with one parent (being the mother) or neither, was actually fathered by him. Some of these include; Ashlynn Ella, Apple White, Ginger Breadhouse, Meeshell Mermaid, Lizzie Hearts, Rosella Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Briar Beauty and believe it or not even Kitty Cheshire. Raven and Faybelle seemed to be completely shocked about how Count Dracula had fathered so many children. "Wait, so are you saying that my mother and Snow White both had children fathered by you!?" Raven questioned her dad.

Draculaura was totally confused about everything and how she had so many siblings but had never met them. She stood up from where she was sitting and she went to her room. Lala was totally fine with being sisters with Raven and Faybelle, but she couldn't believe, let alone handle the fact that her own dad had fathered so many students at Ever After High. The ground began to shake, it shook very violently and after a while it was almost normal. But something was severely off; that earthquake was different from the ones that came before. This one had affected the magmatic core of the World of Stories, that it triggered a cataclysmic event that would ultimately destroy the World of Stories and everyone within it, unless every last creature from across the realms of the World of Stories gathered together.

Once they were all gathered together they would break down the Fourth Wall, escape into the world of Readers, where all storybook characters will become reality and part of the World of Readers. From there, they could start living peacefully in harmony with the humans in the world of Readers, and then everyone from the world of Stories could coexist with one another and the humans.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13: Breaching the Fourth Wall

A few days later; Rosabella Beauty had ordered the evacuation of the entire school; Ever After High, she cast the Ever After High Headmaster or Headmistress's "Stow and Go" spell on the school, and she shrunk the school down to a very small size. Once she did, she picked it up by a handle that appeared on the roof in the school's Stow and Go form and she carried it like a clutch purse to the wall where everyone else from her school had gathered. At Monster High; Dracula had ordered all of his daughters to help him evacuate the school and get everyone to safety at the wall, afterwards he cast the Stow and Go spell on the school of Monster High and picked it up like a briefcase and carried it to the wall. Upon reaching the Fourth Wall, Dracula met all the other Headmasters and Headmistresses throughout the world of Stories, he discovered that all of the headmasters and headmistresses of the other schools all had a contingency plan should an Apocalyptic event ever arise.

Rosabella and Dracula both learned from another school's headmaster that Draculaura and Raven had found a very old "In case of an Apocalyptic event" contingency plan that had existed long before Monster High ever did. This same contingency plan was something every other headmaster and headmistress had should such an event happen. People began hitting the crack in the Fourth Wall with anything hard (except for the "Stow and Go" schools) to make it big enough for everyone to fit through. Once the crack was wide enough, people began to try crossing over to the world of Readers, but they were stopped by the headmistresses, headmasters and leaders of the realms. A group of beings (one from each realm) was sent through the crack into the world of Readers to scout out the area and see if it was safe enough for everyone to cross.

Of all the beings who were sent through only 26 of them didn't come back to report their discoveries and findings. When it was determined that everyone was safe to cross, the leaders, Headmasters and Headmistresses all gave the green light and the crossing began. The headmistresses and headmasters of each of the schools from the world of Stories went through with the first wave of beings, in order to set up the Stow and Go schools in their new home; the world of Readers. Count Dracula and Rosabella Beauty set up their schools in Salem, Oregon and Woodburn, Oregon. Rosabella Beauty changed the name of Ever After High to Vera Refte High School, and both Draculaura and Frankie Stein changed the name of Monster High to Merston High School. All of the original students of the two schools were welcomed back upon their arrival in their new home.

As soon as everyone had crossed over from the utterly doomed world of Stories, they all began to settle down I different parts of the world. Ishtar de Nile and her husband re-established their own school for all beings in the Carrabassett valley of the small state of Maine in a town called; "Salem Township". Once every being had crossed into the world of Readers (aka; the real world), and settled down wherever they decided to, a new problem presented itself. You see; not all humans were yet ready to openly accept the former residents of the World of Stories as part of their society. Many beings and humans caused skirmishes and conflicts between them, others declared all-out war. This caused a plethora of many other situations. Many people in Salem, Oregon Woodburn, Oregon and Salem Township, Maine came to accept the beings that settled down in their city or town.

But there were still a rag-tag few that didn't want to accept the new settlers of these areas.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14: Melody, daughter of a siren

Day one of a new school year at Vera Refte High, several of the students who were attending while still in the world of Stories, had transferred to Merston High, these included all but two of Count Dracula's daughters. Lizzie Hearts and her twin sister; Rosella were walking to Physics 101 (aka; General Villainy), as they walked past Ms. Snow's classroom they could see that half of the girls who took the class that previous school year were no longer there. Both Lizzie and Rosella missed all their friends, most of which turned out to be just like them; daughters of Count Dracula.

Lizzie especially missed her BFFA; Kitty Cheshire (who now attends Merston High). Merston High was like every other high school in Oregon, except for the fact that most of the students were monsters. Melody Carver, a girl who transferred from a high school in California had just started at Merston High. Melody is a Siren (or Water Nymph), she's good friends with the girls at Derimam High (which was called Mermaid High in the world of Stories and was run by Headmaster Anderson).

Melody is the adopted daughter of Beau and Glory Carver. She transferred from another high school to Mermaid High while still living in the world of Stories, because apparently she couldn't control her siren powers and she constantly sang, putting every male around her in a trance, causing them to instantly fall in love with her. This of course angered the girls whose boyfriends were among those entranced by her singing. During her first day at Merston High, Melody befriended Frankie Stein and Draculaura. Feeling a bit jealous of Frankie and their sister, Draculaura's sisters tried to befriend Melody.

But when it was revealed by Faybelle that Melody was the girl who stole her cousin/sister; Farrah's boyfriend a couple of school years ago, while she was a student at Ever After High during the Foreign Exchange semester. This got Melody kicked out of Ever After High in the land of Ever After (Headmistress Beauty didn't feel Melody was safe around the other students), and Emerald City High in the land of Oz (Headmaster Baum felt that it wasn't a good idea for a Siren to attend his school), which is why Melody transferred to Mermaid High in Neverland (where she was accepted by Headmaster Anderson and the students). Melody spent most of her Junior year of high school at Mermaid High, she was still a student of Mermaid High when the entire world of Stories escaped the destruction of their homes, and moved to the world she now resides. Melody decided that it would be safer to attend a school specifically for monsters like her, that way she wouldn't cause problems with any non-mermaid students at Mermaid High.

Melody transferred from Mermaid High (which had been renamed to Derimam High upon entering the world of Readers) to Merston High, which she heard was school for monsters. Melody was the first Siren to be openly Bisexual, and attend more than two different high schools in the history of the world of Stories. Melody's girlfriend had recently transferred to Merston High from Vera Refte High. When Melody was in the hall headed to class, she rounded the corner and nearly bumped into Faybelle, and Meeshell.

Meeshell saw Melody and ran over to her. Melody and Meeshell embraced each other, Draculaura and Frankie were walking by just as Meeshell and Melody finished their embrace. "Wow! So Melody, how do you know Meeshell!?" Faybelle asked.

Meeshell looks at Melody, then at everyone else before she answered Faybelle's question. "Faybelle, remember how when we were still students at our old school!?" Faybelle nodded. Meeshell continued; "Do you remember what I told you about how I have a girlfriend who was similar to me!?" Faybelle replied; "So, Meeshell. I take it that this is your girlfriend!" Pointing at Meeshell.

Melody and Meeshell both smiled and said; "Totes!" Afterwards the two began kissing, just as Headmaster Dracula was approaching. "Ah, Meeshell. So glad that I found you. Your mother is here and she's looking for you." He said upon finding Meeshell.

Meeshell and Melody stopped kissing long enough for her to reply; "Okay, thanks dad!" Melody looked at her girlfriend confused and said; "Dad!? Wait, Count Dracula is your father? I had absolutely no idea that your mother; Ariel had divorced Prince Eric and had a child with Dracula!" Meeshell looks at Melody before speaking; "Melody aren't you half-vampire as well as siren!? Perhaps your biological father could also be my dad! If that is true, then we can't legally be dating."

Dracula sees Melody and remembers to when he dated a girl named; Marina, who turned out to be a siren. Dracula smiled at Meeshell and said; "That's not even possible, unless Melody knows her birth mother's name!" Melody looked at Dracula, then at Meeshell and she said; "My birth mother is Marina, a Siren from Sirena High, she's the daughter of Headmistress Serena." Dracula, who had a cup of coffee in his hand suddenly froze in his place, his coffee mug dropped spilling coffee everywhere.

All of Dracula's other daughters came running. "Dad, what's wrong!?" Faybelle asked concerned. All he could say is; "Not her!" He repeated over and over again, before passing out in total shock.

Draculaura grabbed some smelling salts to help make her dad conscious again. She held them to her dad's nose and he woke up screaming; "Not my ex-girlfriend; Marina!" Meeshell looked at Melody and said; "Does this mean what I think it does!?" Melody nodded and answered; "I believe it does. Which means that you and I can no longer be girlfriends, because we're sisters!"

Melody and the girls, who all just discovered that they're sisters because Dracula is their father, looked at one another. Lala, Raven and Faybelle took Melody to her new room. Once she was settled in and had finally made herself a home at Merston High. Melody got acquainted with all the other students who were not related to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15: The Dracula Family

Things were not looking good for Dracula. He had just learned that his very first non-vampire girlfriend; Marisol, who was a siren had a daughter that was half-vampire, and that he was the girl's father. He knew that this meant he could have fathered children with other women aside from those who he already knew about. Not long after Melody revealed her mother was Marisol, Dracula seemed terrified. "If she got pregnant during our time dating, then so did a lot of other girls, which means that I am the first vampire to unknowingly father children with women from every realm of the world of Stories. Which also means that I have a very big family and they're all going to seek me out very, very soon."

Dracula seemed terrified by what was to come. "This means that I have a half-vampire and half-kraken child, a half-vampire and half-human child, a half-vampire and half-fairy child, and even worse; a half-vampire and half-Wood Nymph child! I am seriously in so much trouble, because I have a feeling that they will all start pouring into the school and want to live here like the rest of my family does."

There was a ring of the doorbell and that was when Dracula knew that he had been found. "Dad, there's a set of half-kraken twin girls, a half-fairy girl, a set of half-human twins (a boy and a girl) and a trio of half-Wood Nymph girls at the door!" Raven called from the entryway of the school.

Dracula stood up, looked in the mirror, fixed his tie and said; "Okay, Vlad. You caused this calamity, you need to take responsibility for it and just accept that these new students are your children as well. Soon Merston High will be a high school just for my children and someone will have to start a new high School for monsters who are not related to me."

Dracula opened his office door and saw Silvi Timberwolf. "Headmaster Dracula. I would be willing to help you with all your children, I could even start a new high school for monsters who are not your children. If you want me to that is." Dracula had fathered a daughter with Silvi Timberwolf not even a year before, so he had no choice but to accept Silvi's offer or advice.

"Daddy." The little half-vampire and half-timberwolf girl in Silvi's arms said. Dracula took his youngest daughter; Siria in his arms and cuddled her. All of Dracula's children were happy to be aunts and uncles. But what none of them knew was that Silvi Timberwolf was hiding something else from them all.

Silvi Timberwolf had done a DNA test to find out who her father was, unlike all the other girls who clearly knew that Dracula was their father. And what Silvi discovered was very interesting. Silvi had already conceived the child with Dracula a few days before she learned the truth; Dracula was her father as well. She had hid the whole thing from everyone including Dracula, so no one would ever be able to know the truth. Draculaura was walking to class one morning and bumped into Silvi, who was on her way to class as well, when they bumped each other, Silvi lost a folder from one of her textbooks, Lala picked it up and opened it.

Lala began to read it quietly; 'Silvi Xania Timberwolf, we are proud to tell you that your DNA test came back and your father has been found. He is none other than Vlad Tepus Dracul I, Headmaster of Monster High!'. Draculaura finished reading the results, and closed the folder. "Looks like you lost your homework folder Silvi, and just so you know, I being one of the founders of the school, have every right to look inside every student's homework folders, but what I saw inside of yours shocked me a little." Lala said.

Silvi looked into her sister's eyes and said; "Since, you already know the truth, please don't tell anyone else, especially our father, if he was to learn that his youngest daughter; Siria is also his granddaughter, he'd flip and go batty!" Lala took her sister by the hand and said; "Draculas have a tendency to keep it in the family, even if their family is an inter-monster family. Believe it or not, I even thought of having a child with father. But as everyone already knows that I prefer to date girls, that would never happen." She told Silvi.

Silvi looked at Draculaura and said; "Well, if that's the case, then I will go public with the fact that I am Dracula's daughter. Everyone already knows that I'm Siria's mother and that Dracula is her father. Once the truth is out that I'm his daughter as well, it will probably be okay for me and our father to have a child together since it would be considered keeping it in the family." Draculaura smiled at her sister and then she shouted as loud as she could; "Excuse me, everyone! Silvi here has something to say." Every eye in the school was on Silvi.

"Hi everyone, as many of you already know that I conceived a daughter with Headmaster Dracula. But here's what you all didn't know about me, you see I had taken a DNA test a few days before Dracula got me pregnant and within a week of discovering that I was with child, I got my DNA test results. The DNA test I took was to find out who my birth father was." Silvi stopped to catch her breath and then she continued; "Well, upon learning about the results, I hid them from everyone else. Because my test results say this; 'Ms. Silvi Xania Timberwolf, your results are back and we are proud to tell you that your father is none other than Vlad Tepus Dracul I, Headmaster of Monster High!' In other words; my being a member of the Dracula family and having a child with Dracula himself is the same as "keeping it in the family."

After learning that I had got pregnant by my father, I decided to keep the baby. And now Siria is one of the most beloved children in Dracula's bloodline. I choose to keep the Dracula bloodline as pure as possible, any humans or monsters within the Dracula bloodline should be doing the same! I also encourage all of Dracula's other children the same."

There were a ton of people looking at Silvi after her speech, some people called her a whore, while others called her baby; "An inbred Abomination!" This angered Silvi deeply. Every monster not related to Dracula (other than Frankie, the original 10 ghouls and their boyfriends/girlfriends), those who were not related to dracula packed their belongings and left. Merston High had been renamed by those who left; "Incest Academy". Frankie and Lala did everything they could to stop dissent, but to no avail.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16: Conflict Arises

Dracula went to his office and sat down in his swivel chair, he tipped back and started to close his eyes, when there was a knock on the door. "Dracula, I need to speak with you." Faybelle said on the other side of the door. He sat up and said; "Come on in Faybelle." She opened the door and walked inside. "Look, I'm stressed from everything that happened, but you're also my daughter, so please call me Dad. Okay."

Faybelle sat down next to Dracula and said; "I know that you are my father, but I wanted you to know something about me that I didn't even tell my mom." Dracula told her; "Go ahead Faybelle." Faybelle looked her father in the eye and said; "Dad, I like girls!" Dracula smiled and said; "I know that. You are not the only daughter of mine who prefers to date other girls over boys; Draculaura, Raven, Apple, Briar, Kitty, and Meeshell are also the same way."

Faybelle was not aware that Kitty and Meeshell also preferred girls. But this made Faybelle feel better knowing that Kitty was like her, even though she is hiding the truth. Faybelle tells Dracula that even though Briar is her Half-sister, she wants to make Briar her Life partner. Dracula doesn't seem to mind. The fact that one of his daughters, wished to have a Civil Union with another of his daughters.

It was totally obvious that Faybelle was deeply in love with her Half-sister; Briar. After all; their love for each other wasn't hidden from anybody. Dracula smiled at Faybelle and said; "Faybelle my dear, you and Briar may be sisters, but it you both desire to spend your lives together as Life partners, than I give you both my blessing!" Faybelle hugged her dad and then she left to find Briar, upon finding her Faybelle asked Briar to become her Life partner. At first; Briar seemed hesitant, but after a few minutes; Briar took Faybelle by the hand.

Briar and Faybelle walked hand in hand to the upstairs balcony, where the couple announced that they weren't just sisters but also lovers. The two girls got everyone's attention. "Excuse me. We would like to tell you all something." Every eye was now on them. Briar spoke and said; "As many of you already know both Faybelle and I are half-sisters, but we're also deeply in love with one another. And we've both decided that it's time we got married."

There was applause throughout the school atrium and people were congratulating Faybelle and Briar on their engagement. But the announcement of their engagement caused quite a stir outside the school. Outside the school there was trouble. Former students and faculty members began defacing the school and this really upset Frankie and Lala. After all; it was their school. Lagoona Blue and her friend remained at Merston High when just about everyone else who wasn't Dracula's children left. Monsters and Humans began terrorizing the remaining students and faculty of Merston High. But that was just the beginning of Merston High's troubles.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17: The Council of Headmasters and Headmistresses

In New York; the Council of Headmasters and Headmistresses (made up of 19 members) met to learn how each of the schools were doing. Headmaster Carroll of Dolnardewan High (formerly; Wonderland High), Headmaster Anderson of Derimam High, and Headmaster Baum of Meredal City High (formerly; Emerald City High) were getting upset that Merston High had not yet been shut down after everything that transpired there. Headmistress Beauty of Vera Refte High, Headmistress Castillo Flores of Avalor High (renamed to Alvora High), and Headmistress Balthazar of EverRealm Academy (renamed; Merla Vera Academy) all disagreed with Headmasters Baum, Carroll and Anderson entirely defending Headmaster Dracula and Merston High.

"I believe that what happened at Merston High is detestable, and the school should be shut down permanently!" Shouted a very angry Headmaster Anderson. Who was met with approving and disapproving looks from the other council members.

"What Dracula did with well over half of his female students (of course being his own daughters) and causing other students he had to leave, was wrong. I won't deny that; but it doesn't give cause for Merston High to be permanently shut down, let alone closed." Argued Headmistress Castillo Flores of Alvora High.

"In fact; I was one of only six people in Avalor to accept my sister; Isabel for being a Non-binary lesbian. Avalor is more of a traditional kingdom, I mean people even criticized me and my life partner when we finally went public with our relationship. Even my own grandparents and two of my closest friends couldn't accept my relationship with Naomi." She continued. After a few minutes; Headmistress Castillo Flores stopped talking, realizing that she had gotten off-topic and she let other council members speak and voice their opinions.

"Looking past the incestuous actions between Headmaster Vlad Tepus Dracul I (aka; Dracula) and his daughter; Silvi Xania Timberwolf, I don't see any other reason why Merston High should be shut down. In fact; when it comes to the Dracula bloodline, incest is encouraged. As much as it would be like me and my step-brother; James or my step-father; Roland having children together, which is seriously frowned upon in my homeland; Enchancia, back in the World of Stories, incest is both accepted and rejected in this world. In the more modernized and "with-the-times" regions it is accepted, but in other more Traditional regions it is rejected and punishable by Castration, imprisonment or death depending on what country it is." Headmistress Balthazar said in agreement with Headmistress Castillo Flores.

"I don't discourage Headmaster Dracula's actions, but I don't really condone them either. If Dracula wants to marry one of his own daughters, fine with me, if he wants to have children with his daughters, I'm willing to look past it. But forcing your own students out of the place they feel accepted for who and what they are, so all your children can attend school and live there with you is absolutely unthinkable! The incest is not why I think Merston High should be permanently closed, but rather the fact that over half of the students at Merston High were forced to leave, because they couldn't accept Dracula and his daughter; Silvi had a child together." Headmaster Carroll said calmly.

"If the students of Merston High leave, it is because they feel they have to accept mine and my daughter's relationship. I honestly told them they were always welcome to remain as students whether or not they accept mine and Silvi's relationship and child. I never thought that over 60% of my students would leave Merston High. That was their choice! I would gladly accept them back as my students if they were willing to agree they won't judge my relationship with my daughter, nor call our child hurtful things like Abomination." Headmaster Dracula said as calmly as he could.

"So there you have it, Count Dracula never forced out all the students who left, they left of their own free will. And Headmaster Dracula even said that they were welcome to return to his school if they agree not to criticize his relationship with his daughter; Silvi and as long as they agree not to call his and Silvi's daughter hurtful things. This is not really something I see as cause for closing the school." Headmistress Beauty said acceptingly. "Although; I don't personally accept Dracula's actions with his own daughter, I don't see anything wrong with wanting your children to have an education. But practically causing a majority of your students to leave the school so you could bring in more of your children as students is Seriously wrong and a violation of the Council of Headmasters and Headmistresses rules and laws. That is why I, Headmaster Lewis Carroll motion for Merston High to be closed until further notice."

"As a long time friend of both Headmaster Dracula and Headmaster Carroll, I find it hard to choose where I stand, so I vow to remain undecided in this matter. So can we please end this debacle and get along with one another again!" Said a frustrated Headmaster Baum. There was a motion put forth to vote on, and upon Headmaster Frank Baum choosing to remain undecided about the vote. It was decided that he would be the winning vote should the vote come to a tie.

The voting results were; 8 to allow Merston High to stay open but removing Vlad Tepus Dracul as Headmaster, against 8 voting to close Merston High. Leaving the deciding vote of the 17th and final council member. Headmaster Baum votes for Merston High to remain open and remove Dracula as Headmaster. When the meeting adjourned; Dracula approached those who voted to keep open the school bus removing him as Headmaster. "I appreciate your vote to keep the school my daughter; Draculaura co-founded with Ms. Frankie Stein, even if I do have to give up being Headmaster. I would like to propose that the council appoint my good friend; Delna Bloodgood to replace me as Headmaster or her case; Headless Headmistress of Merston High."

Several of the council members who voted to close down Merston High, overheard Dracula say; "to appoint Delna Bloodgood as his successor." And immediately; the council reconvened and it was put to a vote with Count Dracula being allowed to cast one more vote as Headmaster of Merston High. The vote to appoint Delna Bloodgood as Merston High's new Headmistress were unanimous and then Count Dracula stepped down as Headmaster. The council decided to appoint Delna Bloodgood as Headmistress, and after she was officially headmistress, she made a motion to change Merston High back to Monster High and put up a magic barrier protecting the school from the human world outside. The council approved the name change and Merston High became Monster High once again, a magic barrier was built to hide the school from humans. The barrier went up and shielded the students of Monster High from the humans.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18: No More Hiding

Now that there is a barrier protecting Monster High from the humans, It was finally time for all other schools that came over from the World of Stories to do the same. It was time to live out in the open, no more hiding. As long as the monsters remained inside the barrier, they were safe from humans.

The time had finally come for those who came from the World of Stories to live out in the open, and thanks to protective barriers over each school and surrounding settlements, all within the barriers were safe from harm and the humans. However; being the curious vampire she is, and her huge obsession with humans; Draculaura would find a way to go outside the protective barrier over Monster High.

Draculaura had secretly been exploring the world while everyone was getting adjusted and settled in. While she was out exploring; Draculaura came across a human, who seemed to have an infatuation with monsters. Upon the human seeing her in bat form, Draculaura transformed into her human appearance and the human was instantly in love with her.

"Hi, I'm Draculaura. I'm a vampire and I am one of the co-founders of a school specifically meant for monsters such as myself. A school called; Monster High, and part of our goal is to teach monsters to coexist with humans and one of the things that the school encourages is human-monster relationships, romances and marriages."

The human looked at her and said; "Wow! You're so beautiful just like an angel!" The human was an adult male (who appeared to be about the same age as Draculaura herself, except that Draculaura being a vampire is actually; 1600 years of age. This is the very first time she had been complimented by a human, this made Draculaura happy.

Draculaura felt her heart pounding in her chest and she felt different than before she met him. She had only felt this way before about one other person; her ex-boyfriend; Clawd, her bestie; Clawdeen's brother. After Clawd and Lala decided it was for the best just to remain friends, Draculaura thought she would never be able to feel love again.

The human introduced himself to her and Draculaura nearly stopped breathing. She didn't understand what that meant and why she felt this way, so she decided to do some research when she got back home.

~ Timeskip of 4 hours ~

Later that night; Draculaura got home, it was nearly midnight. Dracula was in the common area of the school talking, Draculaura walks right past them. Dracula never once noticed that she was gone. Draculaura went upstairs to her room, sat down at her desk opened her iCrypt computer (monster version of of a touchscreen laptop) and researched why she had these feelings. She found many different reasons, one including; that she was in love. She began to think about it, she was in love with the human she had just met

Maybe if she and that Human could fall in love and get married; maybe it could change the outlook of the between Monsters and Humans, and bring peace between each other. Then there would be no more need to hide who they are from the humans. Draculaura began yawning, because she was tired, tomorrow is Saturday, and since there is no classes on Saturday, she decided she would go out exploring again. Draculaura made plans to go exploring the next morning and then she went to bed.

The clock struck midnight as Draculaura was climbing into bed, Frankie would be coming upstairs to get ready for bed herself in a bit, and Lala wanted to be asleep before her friend and roommate decided to get ready for bed. Lala's eyes began to get heavy, then she closed them and took a few deep breaths and next thing she knows, she's asleep.

Frankie sauntered up the stairs to her and Draculaura's shared bedroom, she removed her sweatpants and t-shirt, then she climbed onto her bed and put the magnetic blanket over herself, her head gently hit the top of the metal slab that was her bed and she fell asleep.

The next morning; Draculaura woke up bright and early, Frankie was still asleep, with her magnetic blanket only covering the lower half of her body. Frankie liked to sometimes push the blanket off of her torso and leave the lower half of her body covered.

Draculaura noticed a small metallic object on Frankie's left boob that she had never seen or noticed before. She quietly uncovered herself and crept silently like the vampire she is, over to her friend's bed, and that's when she noticed; the metallic object on Frankie's left boob was an earring that Frankie said had gone months ago. It was stuck to her body like a magnet, but as Lala was trying to get the earring off of her friend's body, Frankie sat straight and screamed; "OW! Who's pulling my hair!" Her eyes were still closed and she was still asleep.

Draculaura tried again to carefully remove the missing earring from her friend's chest when Frankie's eyes shot open and she said; "Draculaura, why are you groping my chest!?" Frankie sits up and notices that her friend was trying to remove something metallic from her chest. Frankie got a closer look at the object; "Hey, that's my earring that went missing over a month ago!" Draculaura removed it and handed it to Frankie and then Frankie thanked her friend for helping her find the missing earring and went back to sleep.

Draculaura went back over to her side of the bedroom and got dressed. She grabbed a couple of Premier protein shakes and left to go exploring. She couldn't transform into a bat and fly in daylight, so Lala took her new Mercedes Maybach for a spin. The engine purred like a kitten but it was silent enough to not wake her dad or anyone else. She passed through the protective barrier and drove into the nearby town of Salem. She saw the human she had met the night before and he waved at her.

This looked like it was going to be a great day. Lala spent the whole day with the human and his friends who also accepted monsters and wanted to coexist with them in peace. Dracula called Draculaura on her iCoffin and asked her where she was. Lala decided to tell her dad the truth; "Dad, I'm hanging out with a bunch of humans who actually accept me as being a vampire and they and their families all love me. They would really like to get to know the rest of Monsterkind and even want to coexist peacefully with us."

Dracula couldn't believe that there were actually humans who accepted Monsterkind as equals, but he was shocked to learn from watching the news on TV that human and monster relations across the country and all over the world (with a few small areas that seemed more traditional) were never stronger than they are now. Dracula smiled and said; "Draculaura my sweet girl, if you want to be friends with humans go right ahead! It appears that Monsterkind is accepted and there are other monsters elsewhere in the world who coexist peacefully with humans and some humans have even taken monsters as mates or to be more humanely; Spouses!" Draculaura heard her father click a button and I the distance; she saw the protective magic barrier disappear.

Dracula then spoke into the phone; "Guess we don't need that barrier anymore after all. I'll let the headmasters of the other schools know the barriers I've their schools aren't needed anymore either, if Monsterkind is accepted, then I bet that so are Fairytale characters, Fairies, Mermaids and other beings like us." The humans that Draculaura was hanging out with all asked if they could meet Frankenstein and his family, as well as Belle, beast and several other Fairytale characters and their families. Dracula hearing them through the phone said; "I'll see what I can do to get you guys a chance to meet anyone you would like to meet, I'll even introduce you to the daughters of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Headmistress Castillo Flores, Headmistress Balthazar, and anyone else you may want to meet, myself included."

Draculaura and her human friends smiled, Draculaura and her father both hung up and then Draculaura and everyone else began to live as members of society all around the world. Finally the people of the real world and those from the World of Stories were living in peace with each other. There was no need to hide from humans, they were accepted and respected, there was peace between all the creatures and beings of the world.

The End


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue:

~ Timeskip of 25 years ~

Draculaura and her human husband; Albert were sitting on a swing at the local park watching their daughter; Felicia play with the other kids. Felicia who was half-human and half-vampire was adored by the kids and their parents. Felicia told her human friends how she would one like to be the very first human-monster hybrid to become mayor of Salem, Oregon.

Meanwhile in the state of Maine; Frankie and her husband; Vincent were sitting in their living room watching the evening news, when Frankie noticed that her best Fairytale friends; Raven and Apple were the ones reporting the local news.

In the distance you could hear Ishtar de Nile and her wife; Diaspro Hosier (formerly; Blake Hosier) laughing at a comedy show they were watching, hosted by none of then Ishtar's sisters; Cleo (who now goes by Cleopatra) and Nefera (now Nefertiti). The people around the world so harmoniously living in peace together as one, no one was seen or treated differently.

Rosabella Beauty had stepped down as Headmistress of Ever After High and had decided to run for President of the United States, her husband; Barron Trump had been her running mate, they were running against both Briar and Faybelle (now married) and Rosabella won the nomination for the Republican party while Briar won the Democratic party's nomination.

The election results showed that Rosabella won by a landslide, and it was inauguration day in Washington DC. After being sworn in as the 46th President of the United States; Rosabella had finally accomplished her dream of being elected to a major office of political power and influence.

Dreams were coming true all over the world, Frankie was a real estate mogul, Draculaura was the Hollywood executive in charge of overseeing the Cleopatra and Nefertiti Comedy Show. Clawdeen became a huge sensation with her "Over-the-Moon Howling Fashion" clothing line for all species.

Raven and Apple were doing a Sisters Comedy show that competed with the Cleopatra and Nefertiti Comedy Show, and they were news reporters for Maine's branch of ABC 7 News.

Holly and Poppy O'Hair opened Rapunzel's Tangled Hair and Beauty Salon in Bangor, Maine with a little help from their parents; Eugene and Rapunzel. Maddie Hatter opened a Tea and Coffee shop called; Wonderland's Best (which became a major competitor to Dunkin' Donuts, Tim Hortons and Starbucks, nearly putting them all out of business).

After losing the Presidential election to her cousin; Rosabella, Briar and her wife; Faybelle opened up a Nationwide restaurant chain in Atlantic City, Georgia called; The Rose in the Brambles" which put The Wahlberg family restaurant chain out of business, and nearly put Gordon Ramsey's restaurant franchise out of business (at least that was before they hired Gordon Ramsey to be the head chef of their restaurant). Everything was good, and everyone around the world was living peacefully as equals.

*Thus concludes the story of Ever After High Meets Monster High: Beyond the 4th Wall*


End file.
